poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Stuart Little
Pooh's Adventures of Stuart Little is an all-new upcoming movie by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Eleanor Little (Geena Davis) and Frederick Little (Hugh Laurie) go to the orphanage to adopt a younger brother for their son George (Jonathan Lipnicki). At the orphanage, they meet and fall in love with an anthropomorphic mouse named Stuart (voiced by Michael J. Fox). Despite misgivings from Mrs. Keeper (Julia Sweeney), they adopt Stuart and take him home. However, Stuart is greeted coldly by George, who refuses to acknowledge the mouse as his brother, and the family cat Snowbell (Nathan Lane), who disapproves of having a mouse for a "master". Stuart's new life at the house gets off to a bad start when George unknowingly traps him in a pile of laundry and his mother puts the laundry in the washing machine. Stuart quickly feels like an outsider in the large Little family, especially when George declares Stuart is not his brother, but simply a mouse. When Stuart tells his parents that he is lonely, they ask Mrs. Keeper to do some background research on Stuart's biological family. After accidentally stumbling across George's playroom in the basement one day, Stuart and George get to know each other and plan to finish George's remote-controlled boat, the Wasp, for an upcoming boat race in Central Park. At the same time, one of Snowbell's alley cat friends, Monty (Steve Zahn), visits unexpectedly and discovers Stuart. Determined not to have his reputation destroyed, Snowbell meets with Monty's leader, Smokey (Chazz Palminteri), a mafia don-like alley cat, and plots revenge to remove Stuart from the household without harming him. Stuart and George finish the Wasp in time, but when the control gets broken on the day of the race, Stuart pilots the Wasp himself. He ends up entangled with a larger boat belonging to George's rival, Anton (Miles Marsico), but Stuart snaps the wires of Anton's boat, making it inoperable, and manages to win the race. After this, George warms up to Stuart and calls him "his brother". During the family celebration, however, the Littles are visited by a mouse couple, Reginald and Camille Stout (Bruno Kirbyand Jennifer Tilly), who claim to be Stuart's parents and that they gave him up for adoption years ago due to poverty. Reluctantly, Stuart leaves with the Stouts. Three days later, however, Mrs. Keeper comes to visit and tells the Littles that Stuart's parents actually died many years ago in a supermarket accident. Realizing their son has been kidnapped, the Littles call the police, who start a search operation. Meanwhile, Snowbell meets with Smokey and the alley cats, who reveal they had forced the Stouts to pose as Stuart's parents in order to remove Stuart from the household. Fearing retribution should the Littles discover Snowbell's deception, Smokey orders the Stouts to hand Stuart over to them. However, the Stouts, having grown fond of Stuart, tell him the truth and instruct him to flee. Smokey subsequently orders a manhunt for Stuart. He and the alley cats corner him in Central Park, and after a brief chase, Stuart evades them in a storm drain, losing his roadster in the process. He returns home, but finds the Littles absent, going out to put up posters of him. The only one present is Snowbell, who lies that the Littles have been enjoying themselves since Stuart's departure and uses Stuart's removed face from the family photograph as proof (which they had actually used for the posters). Heartbroken, Stuart leaves again. When the Littles return distraught, Snowbell starts to recognize his selfishness and feels guilty for what he has done. The cats pinpoint Stuart's location in Central Park and bring Snowbell for the hunt. However, he finds Stuart sitting in a bird's nest in a tree and decides to save him from the cats, admitting that he lied and the Littles do love him. Snowbell then tries to reason with Smokey to let Stuart go, but Smokey refuses to listen and demands his gang to kill both Stuart and Snowbell. Stuart lures the cats away, but is left hanging from a tree branch. Monty and the cats group together on a lower branch to catch Stuart, but Snowbell breaks the branch they are standing on, sending them falling down into the river below. An angry Smokey then sneaks up behind Snowbell and is about to kill him when Stuart releases a thin branch that hits Smokey in the face and knocks him into the water. A humiliated Smokey runs off, only to be chased away by a pack of savage dogs. Stuart rides Snowbell all the way home and they share a happy reunion with the Little family when they arrive. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Einstein, Francis, Georgette, Rex, Woog, Dweeb, Elsa, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, and Mama Mousekewitz guest star in this film. *Both Pokémon: The First Movie and Stuart Little were released in theaters in the US in 1999, the same year that The New Woody Woodpecker Show was first broadcast on American television, The Jungle Book and Pinocchio were first released on DVD in the US, Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving was first released directly to home video in the US, and An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster was first released directly to home video in the UK. *''Stuart Little'' was first released on home video in 2000, the same year that The Tigger Movie and Pokémon: The Movie 2000 were released in theaters in the US and An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster was first released on home video in the US. *''Oliver & Company'', We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, An American Tail, and Stuart Little were all set in New York City. *Stuart will be revealed to be a relative of the Mousekewitz family. He will be revealed to be a cousin of Fievel, Tanya, and Yasha and a nephew of Papa and Mama Mousekewitz. He is younger than Tanya but older than Fievel and Yasha. And he will be a cousin of Mickey Mouse and Pikachu. *BrerJake90 originally planned to co-direct this film, but he retired from making anymore Pooh's Adventures films, so Daniel Esposito will make the film by himself instead. *This film will be dedicated to Estelle Getty, who died in 2008. *Timon and Snowbell are both voiced by Nathan Lane. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Upcoming films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films set in New York